Kisame Hoshigaki
|-|Kisame= |-|Samehada revealed= |-|Samehada Fusion= Summary Kisame Hoshigaki (干柿鬼鮫, Hoshigaki Kisame), feared as the Monster of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの怪人, Kirigakure no Kaijin), was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha when the latter joined Akatsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Hoshigaki Kisame, also known as Tailed Beast without a Tail, Monster of the Hidden Mist, etc. Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 29 (Part I) | 31-33 (Part II) Classification: S-Rank Missing-Nin, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Summoning, Duplication, Chakra Absorption, Enhanced Senses, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Regeneration (Mid-Low, using Samehada's ability which turns stolen chakra into its wielder's stamina), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe underwater), Surface Scaling, Can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Paralysis Inducement (using paralysis jutsu), Status Effect Inducement (using Five Hungry sharks technique he can stop an enemy's movement) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Gai had to activate the sixth gate to defeat a clone of himself, who had only 30% of his chakra) | At least Mountain level+ (Matched and is comparable to Version 2 Killer B and absorbed most of his chakra with his Samehada) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (A weakened clone of his was able to keep up with Might Guy. Able to battle evenly against base Killer B) | Sub-Relativistic (Able to move faster than Killer B's V2 form in water) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Broke apart Yamato's stocks reinforced with Wood Release while he was injured and weakened, is one of the physically strongest characters, and is much stronger than Jirobo) Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Extremely high (He has chakra amount comparable to a Tailed Beast, and his chakra reserves at 30% were compared to Naruto's) Range: Extended melee range with Samehada, several hundred meters with water jutsu. Standard Equipment: Samehada, his chakra-absorbing shark-like blade. Intelligence: Very observant and not reckless despite being a fight-loving brute. Standers Tactics: Kisame is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Relies on his sword in base form; his regeneration ability relies on how much energy Samehada has drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu/Water Clone:' Kisame creates clones of himself that can function autonomously. They have significantly less chakra than he does. *'Suirō no Jutsu/Water Prison:' Kisame traps enemies in a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Kisame (or a water clone) must keep a hand on the prison to maintain it. *'Bakusui Shōha/Exploding Water Colliding Wave:' Kisame generates an enormous amount of water and rides it on a wave at his opponents. *'Goshokuzame/Five Feeding Sharks:' Kisame puts his hand on the surface of a body of water, and a shark made of water comes out of each finger to strike the opponent. *'Dai Bakusui Shōha/Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave:' A larger version of Bakusui Shōha. *'Suikōdan no Jutsu/Water Shark Missile:' Similar to Goshokuzame, Kisame forms water into a single shark and sends it after his opponent. *'Samehada Chakra Drain:' Kisame uses his sword to drain any excessive amounts of chakra (such as a bijuu's chakra) from his opponent. There is a limit to how much it can absorb. *'Samehada Regeneration:' Kisame uses the energy Samehada drains to regenerate from injuries. Limited by how much energy Samehada has drained. *'Samehada Fusion:' Kisame fuses with Samehada, becoming a sizable shark-like monster which combines his abilities with that of his sword. Key: Base | Samehada Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7